


The Heir Of House Cronqvist

by CeleRo



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ Castlevania | Castlevania: Lament of Innocence, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Childhood Memories, Gen, Memories, This is cute but also kinda sad???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 17:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeleRo/pseuds/CeleRo
Summary: Sypha, Trevor and Alucard manage to discover something the castle seemed unable to hide. A small and shattered memory of a rather human childhood.





	The Heir Of House Cronqvist

“Would someone be so kind to explain where we are exactly?” Trevor asked, taking in their surroundings. “Listen, I have studied this bloody castle my whole life, but I’ve never come across the ‘changes entirely after a while’ chapter in any grimoire, you get me?”

“I don’t think…” Sypha seemed surprised for a moment. “Alucard, didn’t you say the castle changed accordingly to its Lord’s desire and… Emotions…?” Trevor snorted.

“Well, this place does seem older…” He said, pacing around the stone hall. “Is Lord Dracula feeling nostalgic or something?”

“Trevor, Sypha, take a look at this…” Alucard said with a rather unusual voice. His curiosity and certain awe made themselves obvious to the whole group. The two of them approached the window Alucard was looking through.

“Nice gardens.” Trevor mumbled, as he carefully took in the rather beautiful scenery. “Seems your old man was not a vampire since the beginning…?”

“You did not know?” Alucard asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Know what?” He asked back. The dhampir sighed.

“Nothing… Just… I got confused…” Sypha chuckled.

“Well, that’s new…” Suddenly, before they could discuss their surroundings further, a door on one of the sides of the hall opened, as a giggling child ran through it, carrying a small jar of some liquid none of them could quite recognize. The child, however, did not seem to have noticed their presence.

“I think we really are in a memory, then…” Alucard mumbled.

“Ha! Kiddo looks like you but with dark hair, he’s adorable!” Trevor spoke, not really paying attention to the implications until the last second. “Holy fuck…”

 “Mathias! Come back right this instant! You son of a devil!” The group looked back at the door as someone pushed it open, notably angry at whatever shenanigans had occurred before.

The boy, Mathias, seem to pay no mind, and kept running towards the opposite side of the hall. “Should we follow him?” Sypha asked. Trevor shrugged, as Alucard just stared at the small figure pulling the opposite door open with difficulty. He was small, probably less than seven years old, judging by height. Alucard just started walking forwards towards the child in a hurried pace, leaving the other two with no other option than to follow him.

“Something smells… Burnt…” Sypha spoke, as she took a look back and noticed quite the funny looking man… Trying to fight a fire on his wig. She snorted unintentionally as Trevor took her hand and tried to reach Alucard, who had already walked quite the long distance to what seemed to be an exit to the gardens. “Hey… This isn’t a castle…” Trevor took notice. “This reminds me a lot of my home, actually. Are these people nobles?” Sypha shrugged.

“If I am honest with you, I had never been inside such buildings before… Castles and fortresses are the subject of many stories, but I never got to see any by my own until recently…” Trevor sighed.

“Shame that it is in these… Conditions…” Sypha laughed.

“You don’t say.”

“Trevor, Sypha, I think something has changed.” Alucard spoke suddenly from their front. “Look outside, it’s as if time has passed more quickly…”

Alucard stood across a double wooden door, wide open, so the sunlight could come in without trouble. The group soon noticed a few servants pacing around the room, still completely unable to see them. One of them, apparently the same man from before, walked outside. The three of them soon followed behind him.

It was tempting to stay in this place; the sun was something Sypha nor Trevor realized they would miss so much after they entered the castle. It lacked windows, for obvious reasons, but they could not quite comprehend how either Lisa or Alucard managed to live there day by day without losing their sanity.

‘The house in Lupu’. They guessed. Alucard had apparently gotten the best of both worlds, a home among monsters, and a home among humans, even though the humans did not seem to have wanted them there. It was ironic, really; how their perceptions of foe and ally relied solely on where they were born.

Fighting for Wallachia after all that had happened obviously seemed to place them in a higher moral ground than Dracula himself, but in the end, did it really matter? Did it even save Lisa? No. And that had been what started this mess in the first place, after all those years of apparent peace.

Except of course, by the problems with other faiths and the simple presence of science and what would be called ‘magic’. The state, the church and Dracula. They all shared a similar body count, if you could ask Trevor. But of course, the enemy of your enemy is your ally.

They would have to settle for that. It was bullshit, but right now, it was all they had in the godforsaken land.

A path among different plants of different sizes and colors, things Trevor supposed Alucard and Sypha knew, but could not waste time asking about, even though he would have liked to. Behind them stood a mansion, the estate itself reminded Trevor of his own home, which he missed dearly; not that he would ever admit it to anyone… Even though Sypha could disagree to that.

To the left, beyond a small plain, he could see a forest, hard to know if natural or orchestrated by whoever was in charge of the estate. In front of them, the path ended in another plain, in where they all could see a stable, around one kilometer ahead.

“Whoa… Imagine growing up in a place like this!” Sypha exclaimed, her eyes wide. “I used to love horses when I was little, but I never really rode for fun or to learn, we just moved around… Plus donkeys were more common and less expensive…” She noticed an amused look from Trevor and Alucard’s kind eyes seemingly moved by her excitement. She crossed her arms.

“What’s wrong?” Trevor asked.

“You think I’m funny, huh?” Trevor raised his arms in defeat. “Well, I may not have been born a noble, but I am definitely less rude than you…”

Alucard smiled. “I can agree with that…”

“Hush you two, memory, remember?” Trevor interrupted their bickering. “And I climbed on you to save you from a cyclops, my lady.” Sypha chuckled.

“And I saved you from falling to your death a few times too, Lord Cat Reflexes…” Trevor pretended to be hurt from the statement, but laughed quietly. He just fell down a hole and the universe decided to punish him some more. But, hey, he was not going to complain now.

“Lord Mathias! Your father requires your presence in his study.” The man exclaimed with a prominent voice as the child from before approached on a black horse. He looked older, but not exactly a teenager either, around eight years old. “Oh my god!” Trevor chuckled at the man’s reaction when the kid got off the horse, almost completely covered in mud. “You savage! What were you doing?” The kid chuckled.

“I was fighting.” The man seemed bewildered.

“Fighting who?”

“Lady Elisabetha.” The child got slapped, smile fading away in an instant. Alucard twitched in response, seemingly wanting to slap the man’s own face off.

“First the fire, now fighting a lady?!” The man sighed exasperatedly. “You are a disaster waiting to happen!” Mathias pouted looking down.

“I didn’t hit her.”

“What?”

“She won. And pushed me off my horse.” Trevor chuckled, Sypha raised an eyebrow.

“How much on the fact she must be a Speaker?”

“He said ‘Lady’.”

“She beat him up. I mean, she does seem to have the attitude.” Alucard shook his head, looking down. “What’s wrong?” Trevor asked, genuinely concerned.

“Elisabetha was my father’s first wife.”

Before they could even make sense of his words, the three reappeared at the castle.


End file.
